This invention relates to cable management and in particularly, but not exclusively, related to management of optical fibre splices.
As the penetration of optical fibre into networks increases, greater concentrations of fibre splices occur. This applies at head ends of systems, for example telephone exchanges or other exchanges, where cabled or otherwise packaged fibre is broken out into connectors. In such applications large numbers of fibres, and thus of fibre splices, may be present and careful management of the fibre is required. Similar requirements apply in non-fibre environments such as copper. In the case of fibre, the need to minimise bending losses can lead to fibre management systems being rather bulky. Conversely there is also a need to provide management systems which are compact.